deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Brad Garrison
Brad Garrison is an expierenced agent of the Department of Homeland Security sent to Willamette, Colorado with his rookie partner Jessica McCarney to safely escort Dr. Russell Barnaby out of the Willamette Parkview Mall in Dead Rising. He is a main character key to solving the mystery behind the Willamette Incident and works on the front lines alongside Frank West with the goal of getting out of Willamette safely and neutralizing the terrorist threat. He is a strong and driven leader who is often seen confronting his problems head on, constantly putting his life on the line in order to achieve his goals. He also assumes the responsibility of re-stocking the security room with food and water. Story Mode Note: For more information on Dead Rising's story, see 72 Hour Mode and case files. This article only covers Brad Garrison's role. Introduction Brad Garrison is first seen calling out to survivors to run for the stairs in the Entrance Plaza after the zombies breeched the barricade and entered the mall. After Frank succeeds in making it to the security room, he orders Otis Washington to weld the door shut, preventing any zombies from entering. Soon after, Brad finds a way into the mall through the air ducts, and goes to find and rescue Dr. Russell Barnaby. Case 1-2: Backup for Brad As Frank enters the Food Court to assist Brad, he takes cover, realizing that he is being shot at. Brad gives Frank a handgun and the two work together to defeat Carlito, although he manages to escape. After the case finishes, Frank will show Brad the photo he took of Dr. Barnaby in the Entrance Plaza. Although reluctant at first, Brad agrees to let Frank accompany him in his search. Case 1-3: An Odd Old Man Brad and Frank make their way to the Entrance Plaza, where Dr. Barnaby has decided to lock himself in a bookstore, saying he will only leave if he is guaranteed a safe passage. Brad becomes frustrated that Dr. Barnaby refused his help, but decides to call for back up. The two go back to the security room empty handed. Case 1-4: A Temporary Agreement While in the security room, Brad learns that Frank is planning to leave the mall in three days time, giving himself newfound hope that he could help Dr. Barnaby out of the mall. He then continues to gather food and supplies for the survivors. Case 2-2: Rescue the Professor After one day in the security room, however, Jessie sees that Dr. Barnaby has been kidnapped by Carlito, and when Brad and Frank find him, Barnaby is suspended one floor above the ground with zombies surrounding below. Carlito is on the second floor, using a sniper rifle to shoot at Brad and Frank. The duo work together once more, and eventually manage to defeat him a second time. While fighting Carlito, Brad is able to shoot Carlito in the arm, yet Carlito is able to shoot Brad in the leg, escaping again. Frank then saves Barnaby and brings both of them back to the security room. Case 2-3: Medicine Run Jessie is watching over Brad, commenting that he has a high fever. Frank is asked to retrieve a medical kit from Seon's Food and Stuff, the local mall supermarket. He succeeds in doing this, ensuring Brad's recovery from his injury. Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza During the time Brad is recovering, Frank West meets Isabela Keyes, Carlito's sister, and brings her back to the security room.. When she recovers, Brad interrogates her, and she tells them the truth behind the tragedy of Santa Cabeza. Dr. Barnaby comes crashing out of the closet, attacking Jessie. After being thrown off of Jessie, he is shot in the head by Brad, after explaining his own side of the story behind Santa Cabeza. After this, Brad's mission is to simply get as many people out of the mall as possible. As they continue interrogating Isabela, she informs all of them that Carlito is planning on blowing up the mall if all of his plans fail. Case 7-2: Bomb Collector A plan develops to defuse the bombs; Frank will defuse the bombs, Isabela will inform them what's happening, and Brad will go for Carlito. While defusing the bombs, Frank comes into contact with Carlito who ends up crashing the van he is driving and starts to shoot at Frank. Brad is able to track Carlito, and pursues him deeper into the zombie-infested maintenance tunnels. He follows him into a storage room, where they engage in a gunfight. While they are fighting, Brad informs him that the bombs are gone thanks to Frank, and that his plans are over. Brad then charges Carlito while he is reloading, catching him off guard, and shoots him in the stomach, mortally wounding him. Carlito pulls a switchblade out and swipes it at Brad thus knocking his gun out of his hands. In a brief scuffle, Carlito stabs Brad in the shoulder and knocks him outside of the room into a dark, unseeable area, locking the door behind him. As Brad pulls out a flashlight, he sees himself surrounded by a group of zombies as reality sinks in that he is doomed. When Frank begins to look for Brad, he discovers him outside of the storage room, disemboweled and close to zombification. Brad realizes that there is nothing that Frank can do, he says he doesn't even feel the pain, and that he is already dead. Before he becomes a zombie, Brad asks Frank not to tell Jessie about this as he slides Frank his gun. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Brad appears after 7 days and 19 hours in the meat processing area, and stops appearing on the 8th day. When killed, he drops one package of ice pops. Trivia *Photographing Brad as a live zombie will earn the player the Snuff Shot: B achievement. *Brad Garrison makes a cameo appearance in Frank's Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars ending along with Jessie. *In the Dead Rising beta, Brad shares the same last name as David Bailey, whose last name was Garrison. This could mean that Brad's name was different during development. *His voice actor T.J. Storm also voiced Josh Stone in Resident Evil 5, another game made by Capcom. *He is a playable character in the mobile version of Dead Rising. *In the first night, a cutscene plays where he tells Jessie that they will take turns sleeping. He proposes that Jessie will sleep for four hours, and after that he will wake her up and then take his four hour break. Throughout the rest of the night; however, Jessie sleeps on the bed and Brad is never shown taking his turn to rest. *Zombie Brad can be seen on the cover of Dead Rising. He is the first zombie seen to the right of Frank. He stands out, as he is the only zombie not attacking Frank. Gallery Image:16 Brad Garrison.jpg|Brad's notebook photo. Brad Notebook.png|Brad's Notebook entry. BradGarrison.jpg|Promotional artwork of Brad. Runeveryone.jpg|Brad urges the survivors to get up the stairs. Case 1 2.jpg|Shootout in the Food Court. File:A Temp Agreement.png|Working out a deal with Jessie and Brad. File:EPshootout.jpg|Shootout in the Entrance Plaza. Bradsworstnightmare.jpg|Brad looking at his horrible fate. File:Bradistoolate.jpg|It's too late for Brad. Brad Turning 1.png|Brad as he's about to turn. Brad Turning 5.png|Brad gives Frank his gun. TatsuCapFrankEnding.png|Brad in Franks ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Victims